Harvest Festival/X784
The Harvest Festival in X784 is, like every year, hosted by the Fairy Tail Guild which started on October 15 of the said year.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 9 However, unlike previous years, Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar interrupted the festival in his plan to take over the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 16-18 Miss Fairy Tail Contest Max Alors hosted the year's Miss Fairy Tail Contest wherein each contestant was to perform in the stage and show the audience their beauty in order to win 500,000 .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 4-5 Members of the guild, citizens of Magnolia and visitors from other towns gather at the Fairy Tail Guild building to see the show.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 4 Contestants Interruption The Miss Fairy Tail contest of X784 was interrupted by the Thunder God Tribe, when its member, Evergreen, turned all of the contestants into stone by use of her Stone Eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 11-14 Result Battle of Fairy Tail Prologue Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe interrupted the celebration of the year's Harvest Festival by holding the event known as "The Battle of Fairy Tail", a contest among the Mages of Fairy Tail to find the strongest member of the guild. Laxus took the Miss Fairy Tail contestants that had been turned to stone as hostages to get the Mages to take part of this event. The rules of this game were simple: Whoever survives is the winner. If they did not win before the time limit the girls would turn to dust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 11-18 The only way to save the girls that had been turned to stone and keep them from turning to dust and was to win the game and to do that they would have to defeat Laxus and the members of the Thunder God Tribe. The time limit was set to 3 hours and the battlefield was the entire Magnolia Town. Also, by the use of Jutsu Shiki, people over 80 years of age could not participate, which prevented Master Makarov Dreyar from participating in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 3-9 Fights Summary Because of Freed Justine's Jutsu Shiki, members of Fairy Tail were forced to fight against each other with the hope of getting one step closer to finding the Thunder God Tribe and rescuing the hostage girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 15-19 When the Battle of Fairy Tail began, there were over 100 Mages competing against the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 3 The number of the Fairy Tail Mages was quickly reduced to two, those two being Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox who were, for some reason, trapped with the Fairy Tail Guild. Because of this, Makarov Dreyar got desperate and asked himself if this is the end. However, because Erza has an artificial eye, the effect of Evergreen's Stone Eyes on her was weakened and she managed to break out of it. Meanwhile, Mystogan entered the Town of Magnolia and joined the game. With this, the number of remaining participants was raised to four.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 14-20 Erza was found by Evergreen and the two fought with Erza winning the battle. Defeated, Evergreen returned the contestants that had been turned to stone back to normal, raising the number of participants to ten.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 16-20 Angered that the hostages had been freed, Laxus created a new rule to keep the game going. He activated the Thunder Palace and made the city of Magnolia and everyone in it the new hostages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 6-11 After being briefed about the situation, most of the girls headed out to find and defeat the remaining members of the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus. One of those who were left in the guild was Levy who decided to try and dispel Freed's runes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-19 Lucy and Happy were confronted by Bickslow and managed to defeat him with the help of Loke while Freed, after successfully defeating Juvia, Cana and Elfman, was defeated by Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 14-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 4-19 Laxus was then confronted by Mystogan and later Erza but their fights were discontinued due to Mystogan leaving when Erza arrived and Erza leaving to deactivate the Thunder Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 2-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 11-18 With the help of the other members of Fairy Tail, Erza managed to disable the Thunder Palace while Laxus was defeated by the combined efforts of Natsu and Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 8-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 10-19 List of Fights Fantasia Parade Despite Laxus and the Thunder God Tribes' rebellion, Makarov decided to continue with the Fantasia Parade wherein all the able members participated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 5 Some of the floats featured in the parade: The year's parade was concluded with the Fairy Tail members raising their hands in a kind of salute to the excommunicated Laxus, reminding him that they will always be watching over him even if they can't see him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 11-17 References